


maybe today i've got a question for you

by slybrunette



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybrunette/pseuds/slybrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't any getting down on one knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe today i've got a question for you

There isn't any getting down on one knee. To his credit, Derek knows better than that by now. He knows she would've run, said no.

Instead, it's, "you want to get married?" in such a conversational tone that if she wasn't paying attention she probably would've missed it.

Meredith waits to hear him call it a Freudian slip. He never does, he isn't even really looking at her, in the middle of cooking breakfast. "What?" comes out stammered and she doesn't know whether to smile or frown. She settles for this look on her face that she knows can't be all that warm or pleasant. She's having a hard time caring.

"I just figured I'd ask." He actually shrugs when he says it. Shrugs. This is Derek she's talking about. It just doesn't make sense.

"Aren't you...isn't this supposed to go differently?" She finally asks.

He smiles, like it's a joke he's in on that no one else is. "How would you like me to do it?"

"I don't..." she has no answer for him. It's not that she's never thought about it, she has, but she always figured it as something she would say yes to for him. Because it would be good for them. "Are you serious?"

"Should I be?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions?"

Derek comes around from behind the stove, presses her into the counter, inches from her. That smile never leaves his face, and damn if it isn't contagious. "Marry me?"

"Fine." She replies, like she's giving in, like it's forced, but really, this is why she's saying yes. This, all of it, proposing on a random Thursday over breakfast, with absolutely no precursor. He gets her. So she's saying yes. "If it's what you want," and she's got this stupid grin on her face and she just wishes he would kiss her, just so that she could feel like less of an idiot.

"You're sure now? No second thoughts?" He's purposely stalling; she hates him a little bit for it.

"I'm sure." Meredith's laughing as he kisses her, long and deliberate and somehow everything feels so right.


End file.
